


Fangirl

by alfaorionis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chuck si ritiene un uomo paziente. Incredibilmente paziente, ben disposto verso l’umanità – a patto che resti chiusa fuori da casa sua –, è una specie di profeta e, da quel che gli risulta, ciò significa che è molto vicino alla definizione di santo."<br/>Dedicata a Becky, l'idolo delle fangirls dell'intero globo. Grazie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl

Chuck si ritiene un uomo paziente.   
Incredibilmente paziente, ben disposto verso l’umanità – a patto che resti chiusa fuori da casa sua –, è una specie di profeta e, da quel che gli risulta,   
ciò significa che è molto vicino alla definizione di “santo”. O di qualcosa indubbiamente legato alla sfera religiosa.   
Ora come ora, però, la sua arteria succlavia – e già il fatto che si ricordi queste poche nozioni basilari del Liceo è un segno divino – sta pompando sangue   
ad una velocità che è un filino sopra la norma, la sua fronte si sta corrucciando e vorrebbe solo sbattere la porta e mandare al diavolo – Oh Chuck, come sei divertente! –   
Becky che sta sbraitando con la sua vocina acuta in salotto da una mezz’ora buona.  
È sempre stata una sua fan, ha letto tutte le altre porcate che ha scritto e adesso osa anche lamentarsi di quella che considera la sua opera migliore.  
 Non che ci volessero poi chissà quali requisiti per occupare il posto, ma tant’è.  
«Perché ti diverti a rovinare la mia OTP? Chi sarebbe questo Castiel?».  
Sono lacrime quelle che vede?  
«Becky, tesoro» si ritrova a squittire, perché, con il labbro inferiore tremulo e gli occhi lucidi, la ragazza gli sembra un affarino piccolo e tenero e bisognoso di attenzioni   
«te l’ho già spiegato: non sono io che decido cosa scrivere, sono i tuo amati fratelli Winchester a cacciarsi in avventure incredibili. È il loro business di famiglia».  
Becky si è finalmente calmata, chiudendo il libro sulle ginocchia, e Chuck non è mai stato così fiero di se stesso.  
Tronfio del successo, le si siede accanto sul divano scassato, avvolgendole le spalle con il braccio «E poi questo Castiel non mi sembra male come personaggio.   
Beh, il trench potrebbe anche toglierselo una volta tanto, ma mi sta comunque simpatico».  
Non l’avesse mai detto.   
«Tu. Non. Capisci.» sibilo «È uno sfasciafamiglie, Chuck! Tutto va alla grande, Dean è tornato dall’aldilà, il futuro si prospetta roseo e piomba dal cielo questo sconosciuto,   
portando con sé una quantità di tensione sessuale che farebbe impallidire uno stuolo di fangirls. Io già mi immaginavo tutte le bellissime storie Wincest con rating   
NC17 che avrei potuto scrivere: nella prima Sam avrebbe potuto chiedere al fratello di insegnargli qualcuno dei “giochetti” che ha imparato all’Inferno.   
Sarebbe stato perfetto!».  
Chuck non sa se essere più inorridito, divertito o esasperato: essendo anche un emerito bastardo, nonostante le apparenze da bravo ragazzo tutto occhioni e barbetta da tagliaboschi, sente il dovere morale di condividere il suo stato d’animo.  
«Senti cara» il suo sorriso si ampia «Se questo angelo ti preoccupa così tanto, che ne dici di chiamare Dean e avvertirlo del pericolo? Ho il suo numero di cellulare».  
Sfila il blackberry dalla tasca dei jeans sdruciti e lo lancia in grembo alla fidanzata, che durante il monologo aveva camminato per la stanza finendo per sedersi   
sulla poltrona davanti al camino.  
«Pronto Dean? Hai già tradito tuo fratello?» Becky, entusiasta, si eclissa in cucina.  
  
_E pensare che le ha dedicato il libro._  
  



End file.
